This invention relates to a connector for use in connecting each of card-like electronic parts (hereinafter simply called a “card”) used in a POD (point of deployment) module or the like. The connector will be called hereinafter a card connector.
For example, such a POD module is used in an apparatus for receiving digital cable television broadcasting. The apparatus will be called hereinafter a television (TV). The POD module is connected with a card recording personal data of a TV viewer. With reference to the personal data recorded in the card, a TV station judges whether or not reception is to be permitted to the TV viewer.
The module of the type is continuously energized and may be elevated in temperature to about 60° C. On the other hand, the card used in the POD module includes a semiconductor device, such as an IC. Therefore, temperature elevation must be minimized. Necessity of cooling in a typical IC card is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-266081.